


Kid Practice

by RayByAnotherName



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, SEAL Team (TV) Secret Santa 2019, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Sonny, Clay, and Tequila somehow equals up to a toddler-sized Clay and Sonny laid up in the hospital. Someone has to look after Clay and - by chance and by lack of representation - Brock is elected to be that person.Rated T for language, not content, because Trent required an F-bomb.
Relationships: Brock Reynolds & Clay Spenser
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91
Collections: Promptastic





	Kid Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboFoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot/gifts).



> Prompt: I want a de-aged Clay fic (3 to 5) where Bravo has to babysit him. Also if he could treat one of them like his new father that'd be great.

Jason glowered at the doc as he explained his theory for the third time. Beside him, Ray was shaking his head, muttering about how neither Sonny nor Clay ever seemed to be able to avoid trouble. Even stateside. 

“So,” Jason raised a hand and cut off the doctor, “Clay’s three and Sonny’s got frag in his right leg.” The doctor’s face puckered at the summary, but nodded. “That’s weird as hell.”

“Somehow, however,” Ray’s head fell backwards, “I am not surprised.” 

Trent snorted, “It’s Sonny and Clay, if anyone could turn a night out at some bars into a time-warp-bomb, its them.” Ray and Jason shrugged as the doc’s eyes went wide. 

“Alright,” Ray clapped his hands, “Naima will literally die of exhaustion if I bring a toddler home.” He pointed his index fingers at Jason, “Your apartment is a death trap.” He turned to Trent. 

“Fuck off.” Trent didn’t even flinch as Ray rolled his eyes. “Brock’s got a wife, been married a bit, bet they could do with some kid-practice.” 

“He’s also not here to defend himself,” Jason chuckled as Ray rubbed a hand over his head. He turned his head to look at the doctor, “Anything else you got for us?” 

“It should wear off in a few days?” The doctor nodded towards the room where Clay slept, then he looked at Sonny, who was lying unconscious with his leg wrapped in gauze, “It’ll be a longer recovery for this one, but none of the fragments were particularly deep so as long as he keeps to the regiment, he’ll be fine.” 

Trent tried very hard not to snort. He failed, but it’s the thought that counts right? He didn’t even try when they arrived at Brock’s house. He straight up laughed at the panicked expression that bloomed over the man’s face when Brock caught sight of the bundle of blond curls and drool in Jason’s arms. 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” Jason shoved the sleeping three year old into Brock’s arms. He wrapped his arms around the boy in an attempt to keep him steady. The jostling provoked a bout of squirming and Brock barely caught the kid before he face planted on the ground. 

Ray offered a quick smile, “Doc says it should wear off in a day or two.” 

“How?” Brock carried the blond sack of deadweight into his house. The other members of Bravo followed him to find Kairos splayed out on an armchair. He raised an eyebrow as Brock maneuvered Clay from his arms onto the couch. 

“Sonny. Clay. Tequila.” Jason counted off on his fingers, “Do you require further explanation?” Brock shook his head with a grin. “Good, cause I don’t have anything better.”

Kairos threw his hands up, “Bravo be cray-cray.” Brock shrugged. “You’ve been on the team too long.” 

“Or not long enough,” Trent crossed his arms, smirking, “After all, he’s yet get so drunk he turned into a toddler.” 

Brock snorted. “That you know of.” Ray and Jason held up their hands. 

“I don’t wanna know either,” Ray pointed a finger at Brock and then at Clay, “I have enough grey hairs from this one, thank you.” 

“And you still have both your own kids to get grey hairs from.” Kairos pipped in and Brock snickered as Ray turned narrowed eyes on the young EOD tech. 

“Lord help you if you jinxed me,” Ray puckered his lips in thought, shook his head, “I’ll sic Naima on you. I will!” Beside him Jason started grinning. 

The door opened and Rebecca Reynolds froze as she walked inside. She started counting them, “Okay, no Sonny, no Clay, what shit storm has happened now?”

A groan on the couch was the only warning before Clay’s head popped up. Blond curls fell into his eyes and he shoved them away, scrunching up his nose as he refused to open his eyes. Rebecca blinked, and then looked at Brock with wide eyes.

“There was apparently tequila involved.” Brock shrugged and then knelt down in front of the couch. He nudged Clay’s shoulder, “Hey? Kid? You good?” 

“My head hurts,” Clay whined, still without opening his eyes. Rebecca shooed Bravo members left and right as she moved to sit on the couch beside Clay. He curled into her chest, hands fisting in her shirt. Rebecca ran a hand through his hair as Clay sniffled and whimpered. 

Each of the members of Bravo took a step back at the sounds of their toddlerfied teammate. Brock nodded towards the door and they, quickly and enthusiastically, took the hint. 

“Why don’t we get you to bed?” Brock approached Clay as he whined against Rebecca. Clay’s eyes fluttered and they opened to reveal watery blue eyes they stared up at Brock. His cheeks were red and his blond locks kept falling into his face. 

Rebecca swept her fingers through Clay’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes, “Do you want some water, sweetie? Something to eat?”

“I dunno,” Clay’s bottom lip trembled. Rebecca shifted him into her lap and then stood with him in her arms. Clay whimpered and his fingers clamped around strands of her hair. “No!” Rebecca winced. 

“Hey now!” Brock swept him up into his arms and Clay’s fingers unlatched. “No need to get upset now, buddy.” He rocked slowly and Clay’s head fell onto his shoulder as the toddler sniffled. 

Rebecca smiled at the sight and slipped away to search their cabinets for baby Tylenol. She returned with a sippy cup and half a pill, “Remind me to thank Naima for her over-prepared babysitting kit.” Brock chuckled. 

Clay nuzzled against Brock as the laughter vibrated his chest. It took quite a lot of maneuvering to get Clay to take the medicine, but once he was given the sippy cup he drank happily with one hand on the cup and one hand gripping Brock’s shirt. 

“Bedtime?” Brock asked as he bounced Clay lightly. Clay’s lips puckered. 

Rebecca ruffled his hair, “You sure, little buddy?” His eyes brightened at the nickname and Brock grinned. “Do you miss, Sonny? Is that what’s wrong?”  
“Sonny okay?” Clay said around the nozzle of his sippy cup. Rebecca looked to Brock.

Brock shrugged, “No way Jason and Ray let him out of their sight if he’s not.” Clay’s head bobbed up and down, water dripping out of his mouth. “Okay. Bed then?” 

“Stay?” Clay looked up at Brock, a frown pulling at his lips. 

Brock looked at Rebecca, she grinned and leaned forward to kiss Clay’s forehead, “Of course. You’re far too cute for me to let you go anywhere else!” Brock’s face scrunched up and Clay giggled. His hands went out, reaching for her as he dropped his cup on the floor. 

“I see how it is,” Brock said as he caught the cup. Rebecca pulled the toddler from his arms, “Playing favorites.” He raised a brow at Clay, “Not cool, buddy, not cool.” Clay curled into Rebecca, lips quirked up in a smile. 

“I’m everyone’s favorite, Brock,” Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him. She moved to the back door and opened it, “Isn’t that right, Cerb?” The dog barked and followed Rebecca as she moved towards the bedroom. 

Cerb’s tail flicked at him as he did so and Brock chuckled, “That’s cold, Cerb. Cold!”


End file.
